Użytkownik:Wiki Denkichu/Anime/Odcinki Sezonu Kanto/HK001
HK000| nback=| teraz=HK001:Czas na Start!| next=Użytkownik:PokeWiki/HK002|? HK002| nnext=| }}| nzw=!| scr=Czs na Start WD.png 250px| nzwpl=Czas na Start !| nzwjp=| serus=Heroses of Kanto| nrus=001| serjp=Heroses of Kanto| nrjp=001| nrodc=001| dtjp=29 marzec 2012| dtus=29 marzec 2012| dtpl=29 marzec 2012| anim=Wiki| scen=Wiki| opis=Wiki| asdr=Wiki| dran=Wiki| }} Główne Wydarzenia Debiuty Ludzi Mama Wiki Wiki Niki Profesor.Oak Ash Pokemonów Dużo Co to za Pokemon? To Buizel To Pichu To Pikachu Czas na Start! *W domu dziewczyny o imieniu Wiki... Mama Wiki:Wiki Wstawaj! Wiki:Jeszczę pięć minyt mamo. Mama Wiki:Bo się spuźnisz, bo przeciesz musisz popłyąć z Nikilą aż do kanto a przeciesz jesteś aż w Tripo. Wiki:No dobra! *Mija 10 minut. Wiki:Jestem Gotowa! Mama Wiki:Tak szybko?! Wiki:Tak jusz wychodzę. Mama Wiki:Przeciesz jesteś za cienko ugrana, spakowałaś się, a śniadanie? Wiki:Dobra biorę kurtkę. *5 minut mija i Wiki jusz jest gotowa. Mama Wiki:Będe tęsknić. Wiki:Tak Mamo, Ja terz ale jusz idę w Pc do ciębię zadzwonię. Pa! Mama Wiki:Pa Uważaj na siebię. Wiki:Spoko ;). *Wiki wyszła i 5 minut potem była pod domem Nikoli. Wiki:Dobra dzwonię Komórka:..............Rrzepraszamy, alę nie masz nić na kącie. Wiki:@#$^*&^%^*&^*^$&!!!!!!!!!!>.<* Jak to możliwę że mama mi kąta nie doładowała?! *Naglę wychodzi Nikola. Wiki:Hej co tak długo? Wiesz jakiego chcesz startera? Bo ja Chara. ^^ *Wiki piję soczek Frugo xD. Niki:Oglądałam telewizję, w zasadzie to sport. Wiesz że nasi przegrali?!>.<*. A tak jako startera chcę Squedo. *Pffffffffffffffffffffff!!! Wiki połowę zawartości soczku pluneła na Przechodniego. xD Wiki:Jak to możliwę że nieoblądałam dziśaj sporty i że jak Nasi przegrali???!!! *Pffffffffffffffffffffff!!! Znowu Wiki pluneła soczkiem na Tego samego przechodniego. Przechodni:Możesz jusz przestać!?>.<* Wiki:Aha, sorry. Nie mam jusz soczku buuuuuu... ;( Niki:Dobra choć jusz idziemy bo się spuźnimy! *Dziewczyny biegną na prom. Mineło ok. 30 min jusz były, alę on jusz wypłyanł częściowo na morze. Wiki: O @$#%%^%^#^!!!!!!>.<* Ja skaczę!!! *Wiki się szykowała do skoku alę spojrzała na może a tam pełno głodnych Sharpedo!!!!!!!!!! Niki:Raczej to odpadna. Wiki:No, chyba jusz raczej się kapnełam. Wiki:Musimy czekać na następny :/. *Dziewczyny się nudzą Wiki idzie kupić sobię loda xD. Mija godznia i wkońcu następny prom przypłynoł. Wiki:Choć szybko! Niki:Ok! *Dziewczyny są jusz na statku. Wiki:Choć do PC! Obiecałam Mamię że do niej zadzwonię! Niki:Ok. *Wiki zozmawia z Mamą. Mama Wiki:Co tak puźno? Wiki:Jesteśmy na puźniejszym promie bo na tamtem się ppuźniliśmy ;( Mama Wiki:Zapomniałam ci przesłać naklejki na PokeBalle i Kaski ci dać jusz ci przesyłam. O i jeszczę etui na wstążki i odznaki! Wiki:Dzięki! Mama Wiki:Larę ci przesłać? Wiki:Tak za tydzień ok? Mama Wiki:Jusz kąńcze bo mi się zozgutuję makaron, Pa! Wiki:Pa! *Wiki rozłańcza się. Wiki:Jak to mama lubi gotować ;). Niki:Jusz widać Kanto! Wiki:Super! Niki:Ateraz widać Ash'a macha nam. Wiki,Niki:Hej! *Wiki i Niki jusz wysiadają. Ash:Co tak długo czekam na was 2 godziny! Wiki,Niki:Sorry... Spuźniłyśmu się na prom. Ash:To wszysko tłumaczy, choccię do Profesora.Oak'a terz długo czeka. *Cała trójka pobiegła do Profesora.Oaka. jusz są w budynku. Wiki:Dziadku!!!!! P.O:Wiki!!! Dawno cię nie widziałem. Wiki:Tak, tak ja ciebię terz ^^'. Możesz kopsnąć nam po starterze? P.O:Niestety jusz wyszły.:( Wiki, Niki:Jak to???!!! P.O:Mam jeszczę dwa Pokemony alę nie Startery. Wiki:Muszę go mieć!!! Niki:Ja terz!!! P.O:No to wiki oto niech tem Pokemon od teraz do Cb należy. Pamiętaj dobrzę go trenuj. Wiki:Będe. Dobra, jak ci tam ^^' pokarz się!!!! *Z Pokeballa wyskakuję mały Buizel z grzywką i bez rzułtych znaczków nad oczami. Wiki:Jaki słodki ;3. P.R:To jest Buizel z Regionu Sinnoh. Pokemon. Typu wodnego. Przypominą wydrę i kunę. Wiki:Mi przypomina psa.^^ Buizel:Yyy??? Niki,Ash,P.R:Yyy??? Cały Świat:Yyy?? P.R:Dobra... Jak tam uważasz. Wiki:Nazwę cię Bartek alę twój skrut to będzie Bui. Bui:Spoko ;3 Wik:Co? Jak? Kiedy? Ja cię rozumiem? Bui:No tak. Jesteś wyjątkowa nie to co inni trenarzy których widziałem. Ash:Eee..Wiki z kim gadasz? Wiki:(Myśli: Jak im powiem prawdę to mie wezmą za Idiotkę) No... tak dosiebię gadam. ^^' Bui:(Wali się w czoło) Alę palnełaś. P.O:Dobra Nikola podobniesz lubisz elektro Pokemony? Niki:Tak kocham! xD P.R:No to ta mała Pichu niech ci służy. Niki:Pichu! Pokaż się!!! Pichu:Pi ;3 Niki:Jakaś ty Słodka. ♥-♥ Pichu:No weś nie przesadzaj -.-. Niki:Dobra ja rozumiem Pokemony jej~! Ash:Chyba terz lubisz do siebię pogadać xD. Niki:Eee.. tak. ^^' Niki:Nazwę cię Iskierka. Iskierka:Możę być -.-. *Trójka jusz wychodzi. Wiki:To będziemy razem podróżować? Ash,Niki:Spoko! Wiki:To jusz chodźmy! (CDN...) Kategoria:Własna twórczość Kategoria:Strony Wiki Denkichu